Um belo dia para morrer
by Sandy Mione
Summary: Severus Snape morre no dia do seu primeiro aniversário depois da batalha final e da derrota de Voldemort. Essa é a minha primeira publicada aqui, sejam bonzinhos comigo e comentem, por favor. Shortfic


**Spoiler:** CUIDADO, CONTÉM SPOILER DE HPB

**Disclaimer:** Como a boba e feia da JK Rowling não quis me dar ninguém de presente de Natal, o universo HP ainda pertence a ela e aos demais detentores da marca. Eu só estou brincando e não vou ganhar nada com isso, a não ser o mu imenso prazer de puxar as cordinhas.

**Agradecimentos:** à Magalud. Se ela eu não saberia como postar essa fic

O dia hoje amanheceu estranho. Faltava-me alguma coisa. A sensação que tenho é de que algo está fora do lugar. É como se eu estivesse esquecendo algo de importante, ou se não tivesse prestado atenção em alguma coisa que agora me faz falta não saber o que é.

É algo estranho. Acho que já disse isso. Mas não encontro uma palavra que consiga definir essa sensação. E estranho me parece a menos pior delas. Sei que preciso me levantar, me arrumar e ir para o Salão Principal, para o café da manhã antes das aulas com aqueles adolescentes irritantes do quinto ano. Mas não estou com vontade de sair dessa cama agora. Na verdade, eu não sei bem o que eu estou com vontade de fazer. E isso me assusta.

Ah, sim, eu voltei para Hogwarts há cerca de um mês. A guerra agora acabou. Engraçado é que no exatmo momento em que Harry Potter destruiu o Dark Lord, a penseira de Alvo Dumbledore surgiu, resplandescente, por sobre a mesa do diretor da escola.

Quando todos voltaram, Minerva McGonagall entrou no escritório e viu a penseira. Logo que isso aconteceu, o retrato de Alvo falou com ela, pela primeira vez desde tudo o que ocorreu aquela noite, na Torre de Astronomia.

O diretor revelou que havia enfetiçado a penseira para que esta surgisse no momento em que Potter destruísse Voldemort (ah, sim, agora eu consigo dizer o nome dele), para que um inocente fosse reabilitado e salvo.

McGonagall enfiou a cabeça nos pensamentos de Alvo Dumbledore e viu o que ocorrera naquela noite, a batalha mental entre eu e o diretor, os pedidos de Dumbledore para que eu pusesse fim aos seus sofrimentos por ter bebido a poção que protegia o falso hoxcruz e, principalmente, todas as negativas que eu dei a seus pedidos, até que não aguentei mais quando, antes de dizer "Severus, por favor" em voz alta, Alvo me lembrou que eu havia prometido que faria tudo que fosse preciso para impedir Malfoy de cair definitivamente no caminho das trevas.

Na penseira, McGonagall encontrou também a cena em que eu e Dumbledore discutimos na floresta, quando eu o avisei que havia lido na mente de Malfoy que ele tinha a missão de matar o diretor. Foi nesse dia que Alvo me fez prometer que, se preciso fosse, o mataria para salvar Draco.

Naquela mesma noite, McGonagall reuniu a Ordem da Fênix e revelou aos que haviam sobrado da Batalha Final que eu era inocente, que nunca fui um traidor e que havia sido fiel a Dumbledore até o fim, e que tinha sido o próprio diretor quem pedira que eu o matasse, para salvar Malfoy e para manter a minha posição junto ao Lord das Trevas.

No dia seguinte, a diretora fez algo que me surpreendeu. E que me mantém intrigado até agora: foi pessoalmente ao ministro da Magia. Levou a penseira de Dumbledore e exigiu a minha reabilitação. Diante da prova irrefutável, Rufus Scrimgeou teve que convocar o conselho bruxo e decretar a minha inocência, retirando a condenação à Azkaban e a minha condição de fugitivo.

E foi assim, depois que Remus Lupin me encontrou em Spinners End, foi que eu acabei voltando a dar aulas em Hogwarts. E engraçado, agora que a cadeira de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas finalmente me pertence, eu não sei se eu quero esse cargo tanto assim. Acho que lecionar Poções ainda é uma arte que não deve ser desprezada.

Enfim, aqui estou eu, nessa segunda-feira estranha, sem sequer saber que dia é hoje. Acho que está, definitivamente na hora de levantar e enfrentar esse dia ... qual mesmo? Ah, sim, nove de ... Nossa, agora que eu percebi. Hoje é meu aniversário. Que tipo de pessoa esquece o dia do próprio aniversário, do dia em que nasceu? Humpf, resposta simples, Severo. O tipo de pessoa que passa quase duas décadas em guerra. Em guerra aberta, em guerra velada, em guerra consigo mesma. O tipo de pessoa que precisa esquecer até que está vivo para não colocar sua missão em risco.

Mas, agora, esse tipo de pessoa está livre. Esse tipo de Severo Snape não precisa mais viver. Eu não preciso mais esconder que sente, não preciso mais esquecer que estou vivo, não preciso mais deixar de sorrir, não preciso mais manter a pose de intragável durão, não preciso mais agir de forma cruel, não preciso mais fingir que ainda sou um Comensal da Morte.

Hoje é meu aniversário. E é um dia ideal para matar o Severo que eu não quero mais ser. Hoje é um bom dia para morrer e para renascer como eu realmente sou.

E foi pensando assim que Severo Snape levantou-se da cama e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, simplesmente sorriu.


End file.
